


Beginning Platonic

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small pale EriDave fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Platonic

Dave woke up on a beach, not knowing what or where he is. He sits up from the soft sand that is now against the back of his shirt and in his light blond hair. He looks around cautiously, trying to find out where he is. The beach nearly empty with only one other person on it, and that person looks to be some distance away.

The Strider gets up from his new seat on this very weird and strange beach and tries to look closer at the person. All he could see was that the person is wearing a purple cloak with a blue scarf. Dave begins walking across the beach, glancing around.

He notices that the beach does lead into a seamlessly endless ocean, but when the beach ends on the other side, it becomes trees and grass. The trees tower over everything, hiding anything that could tower over it. Those trees also stand directly next to each other, hardly any room between the huge roots for grass, even though it fights its way to grow.

After a quick glance around, Dave walks right up to the person, noticing that he is a troll. The troll has river like horns that bend back before jutting up to a sharp point. Also, a pair of fine fin like things comes out from his jawline. A sniffle is heard from mysterious troll.

"Hey, are you all right?" asks Dave. The troll freezes, because he didn't know that anyone was nearby. Dave looks at him, now knowing that something is wrong with him.

"I'm fine," the male troll answers keeping his back to Dave. The blonde human tries to look at the troll's face, but he moves from the Strider's view.

"Are you sure?" Dave looks at him weird, not quite believing him. The male troll doesn't say anything, answering Dave perfectly. "Well, if you aren't going to let me see your face, then you can tell me your name?"

"Um, it's Eridan," he slightly whispers his own name. Dave was able to hear him and remembers Terezi complaining about him once.

"Hey, Eridan, I'm Dave," the human says, trying to be kind. Eridan doesn't say anything, not even attempting to look at him. Silence forms between the two, as Dave starts to think why he is there.

As dream bubble hours pass by, Dave soon realizes why he is there. Him, Dave Strider, died. He remembers his death, for it was a death not quite anyone would want to remember. He remembers perfectly what happened, the death of Bro, lying on the ground, and Bec Noir coming back to that spot. Dave attempted to fight, but Bec Noir was to swift, for he cut off the human's head with a single swipe of his already blood covered sword. Falling to the gentle, soft, tender sand, he becomes completely oblivious to the troll that is standing near him.

Eridan notices the swift movement of the blond male human, turning around to look at him. Dave looks up to him, all of his remembering disappearing as he gazes up to him. Silence passes by both of them, making Eridan a little nervous with Dave staring at him.

"W-what?" asks Eridan, a little annoyed at the human.

"Damn, you're hot," Dave says, surprising the troll. Eridan looks at him weird, surprised that a human would complement him, if it is a complement.

The two of them go back and forth, simply over Dave's little statement. A few times, Eridan turned that statement into an insult, but Dave was able to show him that it was a human complement.

They chatted a bit after that, and Dave soon understood what Eridan went through. Dave helped him, and the two became, after a few days, quite close.


End file.
